World
The Land of Ninnedale (oof it was hard to come up with a name so I just used a worldnamegenerator asdfghjkl sorrys) ANYWAY Oh also the time period it takes place in is 1937, yet the technology Ninnedale possesses currently is not as advanced as 1930's era Earth technology. Non-fictional Depiction Ninnedale is one of the near infinite numbers of planets in one of the near infinite alternate universes. It is very similar to Earth, having liquid water on it's surface, and terrestrial land with life in between. It has a breathable atmosphere, tectonic activity, etc. Basically, 99% similar to Earth. The alternate universe which it is in is not too different than the one we live in, but with one major difference. Magic. I know, sounds really cheesy and stuff, but I have a (sorta/not sorta) scientific explanation. I'll keep this as short as I can. The cosmic force of the multiverse which binds the universes together and works all quantum physics is very powerful. Like V E R Y. Anyway. In this universe, the cosmic force is also bound together with the force of life; the force that makes things tick, and allow creatures to channel and use this force. 99% of all creatures have no idea how to properly use it, however. But with enough training, someone can learn how to use this force and control the cosmic force in a very, VERY watered down way. So they can do magic stuff. Humans are not the only creatures which can harness this power, and the 1% of other creatures who can are very powerful. Most of those creatures are arcanaels, and are basically just wild animals who can do special moves. (Pokémon) And then there are the four other races who have learned to harvest the cosmic force in the same way humans use it, boosting their intelligence and strength. So yeah. Ninnedale is an Earth-like planet from an alternate universe. Hope this isn't too cheesy... idk ok so go bye now enjoy... Folklore Depiction I hope my storytelling skills have improved... ANYWAY "In the beginning, there was nothing but darkness. Then, a spark of light appeared. That light was the cosmic and life force, bound together forming The Light. The Light had a sentience, and called out for someone. But nobody came. (srry I am undertale trash) Then they found their ability to make the world, and Light created Ninnedale. It was just a giant seed at first, but Light grew the seed into a massive fruit. Light peeled open the fruit to reveal a perfect world, but something was missing. There was no life on it. It was empty. So then light created the first creature, humans. Then other creatures sprang from the depths of the seas, cracks in the ground, and the deep, deep woods. The planet was full of life. But it was a dark planet. The sun and moon had not been created yet, and only the dots of white freckling the sky provided the smallest amount of light. But they tried to make something, but nothing happened. Light wondered throughout the world, searching for something. They then discovered a cave deep within the ground with the sun being held there. But it was guarded by the mighty being Solaros, and Light fought them. After the battle, Solaros and Light were still standing. They then made an agreement so that Solaros would allow the sun to circle the skies. His wife, Lunari, also held the moon deep in the woods. Light fought her too, and the battle ended the same way as with Solaros. Now the sun and moon rise and set, like clockwork. The world was done. Since then, Light was proud of his creation and decided to take a long nap. Ever since, darkness has started to creep back into the corners of the world. It is up to the Enlightened One, (or the player) to cease this darkness." -Ancient texts, glyphs, and lore found throughout Ninnedale. Regions The world is broken up into 5 main continents. * Tundrata, the north-America shaped continent to the northwest * Makamo Marshlands, the archipelago to the southwest * North Centralia, the top half of the large continent in the center * South Centralia, the bottom half of the large continent in the center * Anvlonia, the continent with a large crater in the middle to the east of Centralia